Maestro Katsudon
by BlAnWhiDe
Summary: Fue un momento de debilidad, en la que el cumpleañero se permitió abrazar de regreso al pelinegro. Ante la mirada enternecida de un ruso y media docena de japoneses a los que no volvería a ver en la vida. / — ¿Qué estoy haciendo? — Murmuró. Entonces alguien tocó la puerta. — ¿Yuri? — La voz de Yuri Katsuki flotó en el aire. / One shot


**_Capítulo único_**

 ** _Maestro Katsudon_**

Ser un estudiante de intercambio nunca era fácil al principio, pero, para Yuri Plisetsky, originario de Rusia, de 15 años de edad, quien acabó en una escuela japonesa, el principio nunca fue superado.

Incluso cuando su profesor de lengua y literatura se ofreció a ayudarlo, las cosas no mejoraron.

O eso era lo que se apreciaba a simple vista, y desde el punto de vista social.

Si bien Yuri, a quien la pareja de su profesor -otro docente, de educación física, de nombre Viktor- había apodó Yurio, debido a que profesor de lengua y estudiante compartían nombre de pila, no tenía amigos dentro de la institución, sí que había mejorado considerablemente su desempeño académico. Este nunca había sido malo, rozaba en lo promedio, y Yuri, no el estudiante, sino el maestro, sabía que el potencial de _Yurio_ daba para mucho más, como el mismo alumno se encargó de demostrar.

Sin embargo, matemáticas continuaba siendo un hueso duro de roer, o, en palabras del alumno, un jodido dolor en el trasero.

Afortunada coincidencia que, además de bueno con las letras, el profesor Yuri, - que había recibido el apodo de _Katsudon_ por parte del estudiante extranjero debido a la similitud con el inicio del apellido ajeno, Katsuki, y el platillo que el mismo docente le había comentado era su favorito-, se desempeñaba de maravilla en el campo de los números.

Por supuesto, el apodo solo era usado durante la tutoría privada que se llevaba a cabo al terminar las clases regulares, un promedio de una hora y media, todos los días, desde hacía un par de meses.

En ese momento, Yuri Plisetsky tenía el rostro apoyado en su mano derecha, hecha un semi puño, y miraba hacia algún punto de la pared al fondo de la biblioteca.

Frunció el ceño cuando un par de dedos tronaron frente a sus ojos, de color verde jade.

— Tierra llamando a Yurio. — Escuchó la voz del profesor, mas no se giró.

— Tú no me llames así. — Renegó, en su lugar.

— No te llamaré de otro modo si no vas a prestar atención a la lección que intento impartirte, Yurio.

El quinceañero bufó.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó el maestro de veinticuatro años.

— Nada. — Espetó el estudiante, y giró a encarar al mayor. — Hoy solo no estoy de humor para más números.

— Vaya. — Se asombró el moreno, — eso ha sonado mimado.

— ¿Puedo irme? — Cuestionó con fastidio Plisetsky.

— No hasta que me digas qué es lo que está mal. — Respondió Katsuki.

— Ya te dije que no hay nada mal.

— Yo te digo que eso es mentira. — Los orbes marrón rojizo, cálidos, se clavaron en los verde jade, evasivos. — Estoy aquí para escucharte, y ayudarte, Yuri.

El estudiante apretó la mandíbula.

— Es una tontería. — Gruñó.

— ¿Qué es una tontería?

— Mañana es mi cumpleaños. — Declaró el rubio. — Mi abuelo no podrá venir de visita.

— Oh. — Las oscuras cejas pertenecientes al pelinegro se hundieron por el medio, — lamento mucho oír eso.

— _Ugh_ , por favor. — Rodó los ojos el menor. — No, no empieces con esa mierda.

— ¿Cómo dices? — Parpadeó el mayor, sorprendido.

— No quiero tu lástima, _Katsudon_. — Torció los labios Plisetsky.

— Lo sé. — Katsuki sonrió, — pero en verdad siento que tu abuelo no pueda venir a visitarte.

— Claro. — Rodó los ojos el rubio.

— Sin embargo. — Prosiguió el pelinegro, — eso no significa que debas pasar solo tu cumpleaños.

Una rubia ceja se elevó.

— En realidad, significa justo eso.

El japonés rió.

— No, Yuri, no es así.

El ruso torció más los labios.

— ¿No pensaste en preguntarle a Otabek si está libre?

— No lo está. — Chasqueó la lengua el más joven. — Por supuesto que le pregunté, _Katsudon_ idiota.

— Te agradecería si no me insultaras. — Suspiró el de mayor edad. — Mh... Está bien. — Volvió a sonreír. — ¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos al cine?

— ¡¿Hah?!

— Oh. — La sonrisa del profesor decayó un tanto. — No hay problema si no te agrada la idea, entonces...

— No dije que no me agradara.

Marrón rojizo brilló.

— ¿Entonces aceptas?

Yuri Plisetsky miró hacia otro lado, aparentando molestia.

— ¿Está bien que un maestro invite a una cita a un estudiante?

Yuri Katsuki rió.

— No veo nada de malo en ello, si el estudiante está de cumpleaños, y sus maestros pueden ofrecerle una actividad mejor que quedarse en casa y ver mucha televisión mientras se atiborra de golosinas y helado.

El rubio solo se quedó con el plural _maestros,_ que solo podía significar _una_ cosa.

Bufó.

— El viejo también viene.

— Por favor, deja de decirle viejo. — Solicitó el mayor.

— Es un viejo. — Increpó el menor, rodando los ojos.

— Solo tiene 28 años, Yuri.

— Viejo. — Reiteró el mencionado.

Katsuki negó con la cabeza.

— Me pregunto por qué nunca me has dicho viejo a mí también. — Pensó en voz alta.

El rubio no respondió.

El pelinegro sonrió.

— Bueno, probablemente lo hagas cuando yo no estoy presente.

— No. — Negó el alumno. — No lo hago.

— Oh.

— Como sea. — Se apresuró en hablar el más joven. — Iré.

Los ojos marrón rojizo brillaron.

— ¡Fantástico!

— Pero con la condición de escoger la película. — Agregó.

— Hecho. — Accedió el mayor.

Verde jade miró en otra dirección brevemente, y el dueño del par de orbes chasqueó la lengua.

— ¿Puedo irme ya? — Cuestionó, fingiendo hastío.

— Por supuesto. — Respondió Katsuki, y le extendió el lápiz que no había dejado de sostener durante toda la conversación. —Después de que resuelvas estos ejercicios.

Plisetsky gruñó, y le arrebató el pedazo de madera y grafito.

Repasó los números sobre el papel.

— ¡¿Pero qué es esto?! — Chilló, espantado.

— Son solos tres ejercicios. — Expresó el profesor. — Sé que puedes hacerlo.

El alumno apretó la mandíbula.

— _Katsudon_ del diablo. — Se quejó.

Y la risa del mayor no tardó en oírse, en todo su esplendor.

* * *

— ¿Al cine mañana? — Viktor ladeó la cabeza, y enarcó una ceja.

— Así es. — Asintió Yuri.

— ¡Genial! — El peliplata sonrió, sus labios adoptando una adorable forma de corazón. — ¿Qué película veremos?

— No lo sé. — Sonrió el pelinegro. — Yurio me lo dirá más tarde, o mañana por la mañana.

— ¿Yurio? — Parpadeó el mayor. — ¿Por qué Yurio?

— Él también viene.

— ¡¿Eh?! — Exclamó el peliplata. — ¡Pero, Yuri!

— Es su cumpleaños, Viktor.

— Pero... Pero, ¡me odia! — Se quejó el mencionado.

— No te odia. — Suspiró Yuri, — solo... no te aprecia demasiado.

— ¡Yuri!

— No es lo mismo. — Aseguró el nombrado.

Viktor infló las mejillas.

— Me odia. — Repitió. — No le he hecho nada y aun así se la pasa diciéndome viejo.

— No le gusta que lo llames Yurio.

— ¡Se lo digo con cariño!

— De todos modos no le agrada.

— Yuri. — El peliplata formó un puchero, — me va a patear...

— Claro que no, Viktor.

— ¡Tú no lo viste cuando lo hizo la semana pasada!

— Estoy seguro de que se comportará.

— Hmmmm...

— Por favor, Viktor.

El mencionado suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

— Por favoooor.

— Ah, no es justo. — El peliplata miró hacia el techo, — ¿qué me hiciste, Yuri? No es posible que no pueda decirte que no.

Katsuki sonrió.

— Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto.

— Lo es. — Nikiforov rió, — claro que lo es, y lo sabes.

Los ojos marrón rojizo del menor se entrecerraron, brillando con ternura.

— Gracias, Vitya.

— ¡Oh, Yuri! — Viktor saltó hacia su pareja. — ¡Dilo otra vez!

* * *

— ¡Tardaron una eternidad! — Yuri Plisetsky, vestido con unos pantalones negros, una camiseta del mismo color, y una chaqueta con animal print a los costados y sobre la mitad del pecho encima, gruñó hacia el par de maestros.

— ¡También nos alegra mucho verte, Yurio! — Sonrió Viktor, saludando con una mano.

— ¿¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así, viejo?!

— Yuri. — Yuri Katsuki sonrió con suavidad, — no está bien que grites frente a la entrada del cine.

— El anciano no entiende. — Replicó Yuri Plisetsky.

— No soy ningún anciano. — Gimoteó Viktor.

Plisetsky chasqueó la lengua.

— Por favor. — Pronunció Katsuki.

Verde y azul compartieron una mirada.

— No te diré anciano ni ninguno de sus sinónimos si tú no me llames Yurio, ¿entendido?

Viktor parpadeó, y asintió.

— Hecho.

Compartieron un apretón de manos.

— Grandioso. — Sonrió Yuri Katsuki. — Vamos por las entradas.

* * *

Ingresaron a la sala media hora más tarde, y ocuparon los asientos del medio de la exacta fila media, valiera la redundancia.

Yuri Plisetsky se sentó en medio, Yuri Katsuki a su derecha, Viktor a su izquierda. La bandeja con las palomitas y las gaseosas en el regazo del cumpleañero.

— Yuri, por favor, pásame una cañita.

Yuri Plisetsky lo miró de reojo.

— Oh. — Viktor sonrió, — se lo decía a mi Yuri.

El pelinegro se sonrojó levemente, mientras que el rubio rodaba los ojos, soltando un gruñido después.

— Dejen de ser desagradables.

Yuri Katsuki aclaró su garganta, y le entregó al mayor lo pedido.

— Gracias, cariño.~

Yuri Plisetsky se mordió la lengua para no gritarle al peliplata, y bufó.

El inicio de los avances de las películas salvó a Viktor de verse atacado con palomitas, y quizá gaseosa por igual.

* * *

— ¡No puedo creer que no pudieras comportarte durante cinco jodidos minutos! — Clamó el cumpleañero, ya fuera de la sala de proyección de cine, con el ceño peligrosamente fruncido y los puños cerrados a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

— Uh... — Viktor rascó detrás de su cabeza, — lo intenté...

— No. — Escupió Yuri Plisetsky, — no lo hiciste, te pasaste toda la maldita película intenta tocar el cabello o no sé qué de _Katsudon._ ¡ _Eso_ fue lo que hiciste!

— Yuri... — Empezó Yuri Katsuki.

El rubio lo ignoró.

— Lo siento. — Expresó el peliplata.

— ¿¡Y qué mierda hago yo con eso!?

— Yuri Plisetsky. — El pelinegro usó su tono de voz autoritario, ganándose una mirada fija por parte del chico de ojos verdes. — No te permito hablar así, ni porque sea tu cumpleaños.

— Tú no—

— Silencio. — Cortó las palabras del menor.

El ruso menor apretó la mandíbula.

 _¿O qué?_

 _—_ Deja que te lo compense. — La voz del ruso mayor rompió la tensión que empezaba a formarse entre alumno y profesor de lengua.

— Oh, ¿en serio? — Enarcó una ceja Yuri Plisetsky, mordaz.

— Sí. — Viktor sonrió. — Vamos.

— ¿A dónde? — Cuestionaron a una voz los dos Yuri.

El peliplata guiñó un ojo en su dirección.

— Secreto.~

Y, acercándose a su pareja y al estudiante, los tomó por las muñecas, derecha e izquierda respectivamente, tirando de las mismas.

— ¡Andando!

Compartiendo una mirada, a rubio y moreno no les quedó de otra más que seguir al peliplata.

* * *

Tras subir a un taxi, Viktor solicitó ser llevados a un conocido centro comercial, a lo que Yuri Katsuki suspiró, y Yuri Plisetsky refunfuñó por lo bajo.

— No quiero ir de compras. — Se quejó este último.

— Es lo mismo que dice Yuri.~ — Rió el mayor.

— Yo soy Yuri. — Resopló el menor.

— Mi Yuri. — Aclaró Viktor.

Yuri Plisetsky frunció el ceño.

— Viktor. — Dijo Yuri Katsuki, avergonzado.

El mencionado se limitó a señalar el anillo en su dedo índice derecho.

Katsuki enrojeció más.

Plisetsky rodó los ojos.

* * *

Bajaron del taxi, Viktor pagó y los tres se adentraron en la edificación.

Ignorando completamente numerosa tiendas, Viktor los guió hasta el segundo piso, y hasta una gran y conocida tienda.

— Cierra los ojos. — Solicitó el peliplata.

— No.

Viktor miró a Yuri Katsuki.

— Yuri, por favor, solo un momento. — Intercedió el pelinegro.

Plisetsky bufó, pero cerró los ojos.

— Contaré hasta veinte, ¿oyeron?

Tras acabar la pregunta se vio arrastrado varios metros, en lateral.

— ¡Ya puedes abrirlos! — Exclamó Nikiforov, un segundo antes de que el rubio llegara a veinte.

Los abrió.

Su ceño fruncido se vio reemplazado por una expresión de sorpresa, y dio paso a una de ilusión.

Se encontraban frente a una tienda exclusiva de ropa de _animal print._

— Demonios. — Declaró Yuri Plisetsky.

Viktor dejó caer los hombros, él había pensando que...

— Todo tiene _tanto_ estilo.

El peliplata sonrió.

— ¡Puedes elegir lo que prefieras!

— ¿Puedo?

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Yurio!

— ¡Te dije que no me llamaras así, viejo!

Yuri Katsuki suspiró.

* * *

Una hora más tarde salieron de la tienda, Viktor cargando tantas bolsas que apenas se le podía ver el rostro, y era decir, ya que los azules ojos se veían un con dificultad tras la imponente pila multicolor.

— Yuri. — Pronunció Yuri Katsuki.

— Él dijo que estaba bien con cargarlo todo, _katsudon._

 _—_ Lo sé, lo oí, pero, ¿al menos puedo ayudarlo con un par?

El rubio volteó a mirar al peliplata.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda, anciano?

— Estoy bien. — Aseguró Nikiforov, — y no soy un anciano.

Plisetsky miró en dirección de Katsuki.

— No.

Las oscuras cejas del japonés se hundieron por el centro, en muestra de preocupación.

— Está bien. — Cedió. — Yuri, cierra los ojos, por favor.

— ¿Otra vez? — Hizo una mueca el menor.

— ¿Prefieres estrenar el antifaz ahora? — Preguntó Viktor.

Yuri Plisetsky lo miró como al idiota que siempre aseguraría que era, antes de resoplar y cerrar los ojos, de nuevo.

— Ahora necesito que esperes a que te de la señal, y que no espíes.

— ¿A dónde se supone que vamos ahora?

— Ya lo verás.

* * *

Yuri Plisetsky intentó calcular el tiempo mientras caminaban, pero resultó complicado con el pelinegro sujetándolo de los hombros, sobre todo porque el mismo ejerció presión por momentos, probablemente sin darse cuenta, mili segundos antes de avisarle que había un escalón, una pendiente, una subida.

Finalmente, se detuvieron.

— Ya puedes abrir los ojos.

Verde se mostró tras los pálidos párpados.

Se encontraban frente a una pista de patinaje.

— ¡Sorpresa!

* * *

La mandíbula del rubio por poco tocó el piso, mas se obligó a recomponerse lo más rápido que pudo.

— Traerte aquí fue idea de mi Yuri. — Comentó Viktor, — y yo propuse llevarte de compras, el centro comercial está muy cerca del estadio de patinaje, aunque tardamos más ya que tú tenías los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Qué opinas? — Inquirió Yuri Katsuki, sonriente.

Yuri Plisetsky miró a uno y otro de los adultos.

— Es genial. — Sus ojos se cristalizaron, — totalmente genial.

Azul y marrón rojizo se abrieron bastante.

El pelinegro dio un paso hacia adelante, mas el rubio sacudió la cabeza.

— Déjenme poner todas estas compras a un lado y entremos a patinar. — El peliplata propuso.

— ¡No tengo que esperarte para entrar a la pista, viejo! — Exclamó el quinceañero, y se dirigió a paso seguro en dirección de los vestidores.

* * *

Diez minutos más tarde los tres ingresaban al hielo, el rubio primero, seguido por el pelinegro y el peliplata al final.

Yuri Plisetsky no perdió oportunidad en deslizarse hasta la mitad de la pista, y desde ahí dar un par de vueltas, avanzando hacia una dirección aleatoria.

Entrecerró los ojos, disfrutando del sonido que la cuchilla de los patines provocaba al avanzar sobre el hielo.

Hacía meses que no patinaba.

Viktor atrapó la cintura de su pareja, y continuó patinando de ese modo.

— Yurio se ve feliz. — Declaró muy cerca del oído del menor, — escogiste muy bien, Yuri.

— Tu idea del centro comercial también fue muy buena, Viktor. — Aseguró el mencionado.

— Oh, solo déjame halagarte como lo mereces sin recibir lindas palabras a cambio. — Sonrió el ruso. — Una vez no hará daño.

El japonés soltó una suave risa, que llegó a oídos del ruso más joven.

Yuri Plisetsky giró la cabeza hacia el par de profesores, y frunció el ceño.

— ¡Oye, _Katsudon_! — Clamó. Yuri Katsuki volteó a mirarlo, — mira esto.

El rubio avanzó, tomó velocidad e intentó un salchow triple.

Consiguió aterrizar sin problemas.

 _— ¡Wow!_ — Viktor reaccionó antes que Yuri, — _amazing_!

Yuri Plisetsky enarcó las cejas.

— ¡Fue fantástico, Yuri! — Fue el turno de Katsuki, quien juntó sus manos, marrón rojizo brillando.

El cumpleañero torció los labios hacia abajo.

— Ustedes dos no dejen de mirarme hasta que termine, ¿oyeron?

Pelinegro y peliplata asintieron, sonrientes.

El rubio inspiró hondo, y se dispuso a volver a tomar velocidad.

* * *

Los aplausos resonaban en toda la estancia, las pocas personas que se encontraban patinando, ajenas al trío que había llegado hacia unos minutos, también se habían unido, y contemplaban al rubio.

Viktor tuvo una idea.

— ¡Hoy es su cumpleaños! — Alegó.

Yuri Katsuki y Yuri Plisetsky voltearon a ver a Nikiforov, y la sorpresa compartida pasó a convertirse en fastidio por parte del rubio.

No contó con que los pocos presentes restantes se unieran a la moción de "¡cantemos!" del ruso peliplata.

Se suponía que los japoneses eran reservados y no hacían esas cosas.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba, rodeado de desconocidos en patines, cantándole _happy birthday to you._

Extraño.

Extraño e incómodo.

— _Happy birthday, Yuri! —_ Una sorpresa más, que la voz de Yuri Katsuki resonara por encima incluso de la de Viktor, al final, y que el mismo se adelantara a abrazarle.

Fue un momento de debilidad, en la que el cumpleañero se permitió abrazar de regreso al pelinegro.

Ante la mirada enternecida de un ruso y media docena de japoneses a los que no volvería a ver en la vida.

* * *

Cerró la puerta del vestidor, con un par de las bolsas de compras que habían hecho horas atrás.

Empezó por cambiarse de pantalones, que se amoldaron a su cuerpo como un guante, siguió cambiándose de polera por otra que tenía el rostro de un tigre con las fauces abiertas, en el ademán de rugir. Después volvió a ponerse la misma chaqueta de _animal print_ , y recargó su espalda de la puerta detrás suyo.

Verde jade chocó con su exacto reflejo cuando clavó la mirada en el espejo de cuerpo completo frente a él.

Conforme fue bajando la mirada, su ceño empezó a fruncirse más, y más.

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo? — Murmuró.

Entonces alguien tocó la puerta.

— ¿Yuri? — La voz de Yuri Katsuki flotó en el aire.

— Estoy aquí. — Confirmó Plisetsky.

— Estabas tardando.

— Ya voy a salir.

— No, está bien, si necesitas...

— Dije que saldré. — Cortó las palabras del mayor, de mala manera.

— Entiendo.

Con un hondo suspiro como predecesor, el rubio apretó los puños, dio media vuelta, recuperó las bolsas con su ropa vieja en ellas, y abrió la puerta.

Enarcó una ceja al ver al pelinegro de pie, solo.

— ¿Dónde está el viejo?

El japonés suspiró.

— No le digas viejo... Y está esperándonos afuera, sentado en una de las bancas.

El ruso chasqueó la lengua.

— La edad ya no le da ni para caminar un poco.

— Yuri, por favor. — Sin embargo, Yuri Plisetsky podía jurar que por un segundo vio un brillo de diversión en los ojos marrones rojizos del mayor.

— Oye, _katsudon._

 _—_ ¿Si?

— Yo... — el menor torció el lado derecho de la boca, — yo quería agradecerte.

— Oh. — Katsuki sonrió. — No fue na—

— Espera a que termine. — Escupió Plisetsky.

El profesor de lengua asintió, paciente.

— Yo quería agradecerte — retomó el estudiante, — por todo. — Aclaró su garganta, dándose ánimos. — Por no rendirte sin importar las veces que te dije que no me interesaba ninguna tutoría, y continuar insistiendo; por estar tan al pendiente de mí. Por este día... Tú le dijiste al viejo acerca de mi gusto por el _animal print,_ no lo niegues. Debí patearlos a los dos antes de entrar a esa tienda.

— Me alegra mucho que no lo hicieras. — Rio el mayor, — le aseguré a Viktor que no lo patearías.

— Lo haré en algún momento, pero no será hoy.

El pelinegro ladeó la cabeza.

— ¿Qué? — Enarcó una ceja el rubio, — sabes que lo pateé hace como una semana.

— Cierto. — Admitió Katsuki. — La huella de tu zapato se le quedó marcada, por cierto.

Plisetsky no pudo evitar reírse al escuchar aquella declaración.

El japonés abrió la boca para comentar sobre lo mucho que le gustaba la risa del ruso menor, mas su teléfono comenzó a sonar, distrayéndolo.

— Lo siento. — Se disculpó, — será solo un momento. — Pidió, y esperó a que su alumno le diera el visto bueno antes de sacar su teléfono celular y dar media vuelta, alejándose unos cuantos pasos, hacia la entrada de los vestidores.

— ¿Aló? Sí, hola, Mari...

Yuri Plisetsky dejó de prestar atención a las palabras de Katsuki, concentrándose en observar la espalda ajena.

Él solo tenía que... que... No, era una mala idea. Una pésima idea.

Pero, si no lo hacía en ese momento, no lo haría nunca.

¿Eso era lo que quería? ¿Un nunca?

No, por supuesto que no.

Después de todo, era mejor arrepentirse por lo hecho que por lo dejado de hacer.

Yuri Plisetsky no era persona de "hubiera", definitivamente no.

Tragó saliva.

Bajó las bolsas.

Y se acercó, sin hacer ruido.

— Sí, Mari, lo entiendo, se lo diré... Salúdame a mamá y papá, por favor.

El rubio tomó el hombro izquierdo del pelinegro, llamando su atención.

— ¿Huh? — Yuri Katsuki empezó a voltear, todavía con su teléfono celular en mano, — ¿sucede algo, Yu...? — No terminó la interrogante, puesto que se vio violenta e inesperadamente atraído hacia el menor.

Y al segundo siguiente sintió los labios contrarios unirse a los propios.

Tensándose de pies a cabeza, el japonés se quedó muy quieto, los ojos firmemente cerrados.

El ruso se alejó, lentamente.

— Gracias. — Murmuró. — Gracias, maestro _Katsudon._

Y, dicho aquello, salió corriendo, dejando a un muy confundido y estático Yuri Katsuki de pie.

* * *

— ¿Yurio? — Viktor vio la rubia cabeza del cumpleañero alejándose por el extremo opuesto al que él se encontraba. — ¡Yurio! — Gritó, mas el ruso menor no se detuvo, y acabó por desaparecer a los pocos segundos. ¿Por qué? — ¡Yuri! — Reaccionó, y se apresuró hacia los vestidores, el corazón palpitándole con fuerza contra el pecho.

Encontró a su prometido cerca de la entrada, y se abalanzó a tomarlo por los hombros.

— ¡Yuri! ¡Yuri! ¿Estás bien? ¡Vi a Yurio salir corriendo y...! — Dejó de hablar cuando vio al menor parpadear en su dirección. — ¿Yuri...?

— ... Mari llamó. — Pronunció el pelinegro, — mamá, papá, y ella vendrán la semana que viene...

— ¿Qué es lo que pasó con Yurio?

Yuri Katsuki negó con la cabeza.

— No lo sé...

— Vamos tras él.

— No. — Negó el japonés. — No.

* * *

 _Ahí Blan(whide) :)_

 _Solo diré... chan chan chaaaaaaaaaaan. XD_

 _Hola UkyoNohara :33_

 _Abrazos a la distancia.~_


End file.
